During daily work, the user usually uses more than two electric tools to process workpieces. For example, when cutting the workpieces, the cutting machine is used, but to avoid polluting the environment and injury from dust generated by cutting, usually a vacuum cleaner is also used in combination with the cutting machine; or when the user needs to polish the workpieces in a dim environment, a working lamp and an electric tool such as a sander are required to be used at the same time; or when processing workpieces using an electric router, to avoid blocking the sight, a blower is also adopted to blow off the chips.
In the prior art, when using more than two electric tools, the user usually needs to control the electric tools one by one, for example, when performing cutting in a dim environment, the user turns on the working lamp first, then starts the vacuum cleaner, and next powers on the cutting machine to cut pieces; when cutting is completed, the user powers off the electric tool, stops the vacuum cleaner, and turns off the working lamp. This makes the cutting work very complicated.